Grand Theft Auto
by Pardon Me Genderless-Crumpet
Summary: It all started with a car... It wasn't supposed to go down like this, now what the hell were they supposed to do? If they return it, they'll get put away for life; if they get rid of it, they may just end up dead. Violence, Non-con, Drug Abuse, Violence, Adult Themes, Yaoi, Yuri, Het.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

This is a response to a challenge. PM me if you want to know the details.

**Summary: **It all started with a car…It wasn't supposed to go down like this, now what the hell were they supposed to do? If they return it, they'll get put away for life; if they get rid of it, they may just end up dead.

**Warning: **Character Death, Strong Language, Drug Abuse, Adult Themes, Violence, Non-con Relations, AU, Yaoi, Het, Yuri

**Grand Theft Auto**

**Chapter 00: It started with a car…. :**

"…and I am sure that this will increase our profits ten-fold!" And the man droned on and on and on and on. When the hell was this going to be over? I've been sitting here for the passed, god knows how long, listening to this fat tard of arrogance speak of things I couldn't care less of. Of course you might be wondering who I am and why I'm somewhere I wouldn't want to be. To put it simple: My name is Sesshoumaru Taishou and I am the son of Toga Taishou, owner of Taishou Enterprise. I am currently 16 years old and have been named the successor of my father's company. The only problem with this is that I don't want it. Of course, if I say this out loud, I'll never hear the end of it. My father would find a way to trap me in all this mess then I'd have a really pissed off man breathing down my neck even after death. That is not something I want to go through.

Anyway, we're sitting here in the meeting room while some idiot goes over what we need to do – which we're already doing might at add – to get profits up. The man is only repeating himself and have been since he stood up at the front. At his next words, I mouthed them along as he spoke: "If you were to increase the budget of our department, we'd be able to get this done," I shook my head. This was a monthly thing with this guy. Didn't he understand that my father isn't stupid and could see through what he was doing? He just wanted increased budget to have a little extra cash appearing in his paycheck – though since he's still working here maybe my father is stupid…

"I see where you're coming from but I still don't understand how raising a budget will increase profits," my father drawled. I looked at him, propping my elbow on the table and resting my head upon it. It was time to put an end to this. My father did say he wanted me to get more involved.

"May I make a suggestion?" I asked, causing all eyes to fall on me.

"Uh…" I glanced at the man at the front as he looked between I and my father. I looked back at my father who nodded his head.

"Why don't you just fire him," I said, gesturing to the man at the front.

"Wh-what?" The man sputtered.

"I mean….what exactly is it he does around here? I see him in the break room for hours and when he's not taking a break; he's taking a lunch. When he's not taking a lunch; he's taking a bathroom break, if he's not taking a bathroom break; he's in here trying to get a raise – but why? If we want to increase profits, even by a small margin, why don't we get rid of the dead weight? One less employee check to fill out, less money taken from the company's gross income," I said with a shrug. I watched as my father leaned back in the chair, bringing his finger tips together as he contemplated my words. I glanced at the man at the front who had started sputtering again.

"What?! These accusations are not true at all! Are you seriously considering on firing me? I've worked at this company for 5 years!" He started spouting more nonsense then I cared to even listen to. I rolled my eyes back to my father who had pushed his chair from under the desk.

"I think we're done here," He said. "Yoiji, you're fired," I held in a snicker. Finally, he listens to me. "Meeting adjourned."

"But-but," Yoiji continued to sputter. "Wait-wait! Mr. Taishou, be reasonable here!" This guy just doesn't know when to quit. Everyone had already taken their leave. That just left my father, Yoiji, and I in the meeting room.

"My son has a point," my father said as he walked out of the room. "Come along, Sesshoumaru," I looked up at Yoiji who was glaring at me.

"You're going to pay for this, you little shit," He growled at me. I raised an eyebrow, not at all intimidated by this idiot.

"It's nothing personal, Mr. Yamanaka," I said with a slight bow. "But, my father says never to tolerate slackers, which is something you cannot deny you are," I stood up straight and looked him in the eye. I let a small smirk grace my lips. "It's just business, sir," And those were my parting words to him before I followed after my father. A sudden chill ran up my spine. Where the hell did that come from? Shaking it off, I continued down the hall to where my father's office was located. Today was going to be a long and boring day.

**X - x - X Line Break X - x - X**

Ughhhh….It's been 2 hours since that meeting took place. Only 3 more hours to go and then its home-sweet-home. You're probably wondering why I'm not in school right now. To answer your question, I graduated early. My father decided it would be a good idea to expose to at least a year of the corporate world before I go to college to earn a degree in business. He said it wasn't really necessary but to uphold a rep. I'd need that degree. What he doesn't know is I don't want a degree in business…quite frankly, I don't want to be exposed to the corporate world either. I hate interacting with people. They are all simple minded fools who don't have a will of their own. Idiots; the whole lot of them. I want to meet a person, besides my father, who I can hold an intellectual conversation with without being mundane. I could do that with my father but then it just turns to whether or not I have found an interesting girl to date and marry.

Why is he so obsessed with my having a love life? I'm 16 for the love of all that's good! At this age, he's supposed to be discouraging me from having a love life! But back to my 'ughing'. I let out a groan as I lean back against the couch I am sitting on.

We went out for lunch an hour and a half ago. What the hell did I eat? Whatever it was, its not agreeing with me now. At least…I think that's why I feel sick. Given, I was feeling a bit off this morning, but I thought it would pass. I guess it just decided it was going to be ignored and just got worse. "Sesshoumaru are you alright?" my father interrupts my mental debate – of what, I couldn't tell you. I half the time listen to even myself….look see? This doesn't make sense but I'm still thinking it.

"As alright as someone being stabbed multiple times in the gut with a flaming sword drenched in acid and salt," I mumble out. He must be giving me a look – I would be giving me a look after that. But I'm much to sick to think or retract that statement – I couldn't retract it if even I felt like it….which I don't.

"What?"

"Ni…no I'm not alright," I grumbled. Didn't he understand hyperbole? Or is that Imagery? Maybe both…I don't care….all I know is that I'm sick and something needs to be done about it or I'm going to rise hell. "Can we go home now?"

"Yes," I jump. His voice was closer than it was earlier. What the – I pick my head up to see he is right in front of me with a worried frown. He places a hand on my forehead and his frown deepens. "You're burning up," He stands up straight and holds a hand out to me. I take it and he helps me up off the couch.

"Where are we going?" Why am I asking such a stupid question? I just asked him if we were going home and he answered yes. Maybe I do have a fever, because I'm not usually this…stupid? Out of it? Yes….let's go with the latter to save face.

"I'm taking you home,"

**X - x - X Line Break X - x - X**

I guess my father gave up trying to drag me along with him, because I know I can't fly and my feet aren't touching the ground. He had picked me up – ssss….Now my head is throbbing. Ugh…what did I eat? Whatever I ate should be banned from normal consumption…food is not supposed to make you feel like you're being ripped apart by a tiger or some other feral animal…I can't think of anything worse right now, thinking hurts…my head is killing me. "What are you mumbling about?" I hear my father ask – wait when did I close my eyes? The amusement is clear in his voice. I'm glad he finds joy in my suffering.

"Tigers are feral creatures," I manage to mumble. He snorted a laugh. "Can I lay in the back? My head hurts," I mumble, opening one eye to peer up at him.

"Yes," He says. I hear the alarm beep off and the car door open. I'm placed on seat and my father moves away. "I don't know if we have any medicine left at the house, so I'm going to stop at the store first," I heard him say. Another slam and the car starting signaled my father had gotten in the car.

"'Kay," I grumbled. Ugh…can this day get any worse?" As he pulled out of the company's parking garage, I lifted up a discarded jacket – from the size I know it's my father's – and draped it over me. He had lowered the back window. It felt good against my head, but I was cold in this simple suit shirt – I refused to wear the jacket and the tie. I felt myself drift off as the car's motion and sound acted as ambient noises. "Can you get me a ginger-ale too?" I asked, slowly drifting off.

"Hot?"

"Yes, please…" And that was the last thing that ran through my mind before I embraced sleep.

**X - x - X Line Break X - x - X**

It felt like I was asleep for a year. I woke up groggily. I felt the cold breeze from the open window, meaning we were still driving – wait a minute….was I asleep only for a few minutes? We should have been home already….where is my ginger-ale? I heard talking….wait…what the hell? That's not my father's voice. I slowly pulled the jacket from over my face to look blurrily to the front. "Father?" I ask lowly. "Where is my ginger-ale?" The talking abruptly stops. What were they talking about anyway? I sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I turned to look out the window and frowned. What in the world? This wasn't Tokyo! Where the hell were we going? "Dad? Where are we? And where is my ginger-ale?" I still have a taste for Hot Ginger Ale….so spicey….appley….is appley a word? Who cares, it's going to be a word right now.

"What the fucking hell, Goshinki," I snapped my gaze to the front. I must be dreaming. There are two men I've never seen a day in my life sitting in the front. Neither are obviously my dad. Which means...I am not going to panic. I am not going to panic. Panicking only leads to disaster. I've seen all those movies! I will not be stupid, I will not ask questions, I will not make them think I think what they think I think they are….Yes…I'll put that one on the fever too. Speaking of fever…

"Where is my Hot Ginger Ale?" Are you kidding me, brain? Is that the only thing I'm worried about with two potential psychopaths who've obviously just hi-jacked my father's car _and _kidnapped me? I will also chalk this one up to the fever. Fever 4, Sesshoumaru 0.

"Uhhh….well…shit…." The one in the passenger side – a pale man with long wavy black hair, and the most odd shade of brown eyes I've ever seen….they look red….are they red?

"Fever-induced dreams…they never cease to weird me out…" This has to be a dream….seriously…how can one minute I'm sleeping in the back seat with my father driving and trying to talk to me, and in the next I'm in the backseat of a – is this my father's car?

"Your…father told us…to…pick you…up…because he needed….to go back to work?" That was the driver. I watched as the passenger punched him in the arm.

"Really?" I asked. Inside, I was banging my head on an invisible wall. Why….why me? Why now? I'm fucking sick and I want my fucking Hot Ginger Ale and these idiots decide now of all times to want to steal my dad's car – with me in it! Do they really think I'm stupid enough to believe that? That has to be the worse explanation ever.

"Yeah, really," The guy in the passenger seat said.

"Okay," I grumble. I shouldn't make it worse by telling them I see through their stupid excuse. They'd probably kill me or something. And the sad thing is…all I can think about is I never got my Hot Ginger Ale.

Woe is me….

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This is a first attempt at 1st person POV. I think I did pretty well. Your thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2

** Author's Notes:**

Asystole, to put it simply, is another word that could mean heart-attack. To go into greater detail, it is known as flat lining. It is a state of no cardiac electrical activity; hence no contractions of the myocardium (heart muscle) and any cardiac output or blood flow. Asystole is one of the conditions that may be used for a medical practitioner to certify clinical or legal death.

The setup of a Japanese license plate is what I'm using and is intended for private keicar (light automobiles). I'm not sure if the Japanese characters will show up for FFNET readers but I will be posting this story on AO3, MediaMiner and Inuyasha-Fanfiction. You can find me on AO3 by Pardon Me Genderless-Crumpet, MediaMiner as PardonMe, and Inuyasha-Fanfiction as Genderless-Crumpet.

徳島580あ46-49 (TST580 – 46-49)

**Grand Theft Auto**

**Chapter 1: Hot Ginger Ale**

"THAT DOESN'T SOLVE OUR PROBLEM, YOU IDIOTS!" the booming shout woke me from my sleep. Who the hell dares wake me from my sleep? I'll have my father fire them! I was in the middle of a good dream too: Sitting in front of the fireplace, wrapped in my favorite blanket my nana quilted for me, sipping at a cup of hot cocoa prepared by my father – because no one could make a cup of hot cocoa like my father. It wasn't too sweet or too bitter; it was a perfect blend of it. I will never understand how he made it, but I'd be sad if he stopped.

I opened my eyes slowly and sat up. I was still in the car – oh right…I was kidnapped, but where are my kidnappers?

My question is immediately answered as I rub my eyes clear of sleep. I glance through the front window to see three men standing there looking rather angry. "How the hell was I supposed to know there was a kid in the back?" The tallest of the 3 hissed, who I recognized as the driver.

"Do you realize how much trouble this is going to cause us?" That was the guy I didn't recognize at all. Unlike the tall burly, bald dude, with the odd shade of skin tone (it looks almost purple in this light – wait…we're not even outside anymore. We're in some kind of garage place, the lighting is so awful here) or the pale man with the black hair, this guy seemed to be panicking.

"Wait, wait," Red eyes said. He was standing with one arm crossed over his abdomen and the other rubbing his chin. "We can work this to our advantage," Then they went into whisper making it impossible for me to hear what they were saying. Frowning slightly, I looked around the car. Why am I just sitting here? I need to call for…_help. _I shudder. Even when I was in a dire situation such as this, I can't even _think _the word without getting some type of nauseous feeling.

I need to call my dad. With that thought to motivate me, I start rummaging around all the junk paper on the floor. Father seriously needed to clean all this crap – though I doubt he'll get the chance anyway considering the circumstances.

…

Aha! I brandish my trophy up towards my face; I had found my phone, but as soon as I opened it, it was snatched out of my hand. I looked up to see that purplish guy smirking at me. "I wouldn't wanna do that if I were you," The man snickered. Oh fuck me…. He stood up straight from his leaning position and glared at me. I watched as he dropped the phone to the ground and stomped on it. Brining my gaze upward, I saw his mouth slowly curve into a malicious grin. With all the hatred and annoyance I could muster, I give him a glare. I hope it was as terrifying as my father's.

"I think someone's mad," Purple guy laughed. He was abruptly pushed out of the way by Red eyes.

"Why don't you be an idiot somewhere else," red eyes growled. He turned to me with a frown marring his pale face. "What's your name, kid?" I turned my gaze away from him, refusing to answer his question. Why the hell should I? If these guys are going to do what I think they're going to do, then they wouldn't dare try to kill me. I just hope my life holds more meaning to my father than his company and money does…

I broken from my short reverie as my arm is grasped roughly and I'm yanked out of the back seat of the car. I look up to see Purple guy leering down at me. "Are you sure we can't have a bit of fun with him? He's awfully pretty," He leans in close to me and I am frozen. Is he implying what I think he is? Oh kami…

"Not right now…maybe later," I turned to see both Red eyes and the other guy walking away. My gaze is brought back to Purple guy when he yanks me along with him in the opposite way.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked against my better judgment.

"That's something you need not worry your pretty little head about," and suddenly I felt my nausea return, but for a whole new reason…

**X – x – X Line Break X – x – X **

I was sat in a room with the most horrid color scheme to have ever assaulted my eye sockets. Everything was bland, beige, and dingy. What wasn't beige was some horrendous shade of brown or a ghastly shade of purple and red. Whoever did this sure did know how to torture a person. My attention was, thankfully, pulled away from my asystole-causing surroundings by the TV:

**"…the 45 year old owner of the Taishou enterprise. It happened just 4 hours ago when he was separated from both his car and his only son. Police are still looking into the incident where 16 year old Sesshoumaru Taishou was kidnapped at around 16:30 (4:30PM) today. Several eyewitnesses said they saw a man get into the car, but thought nothing of it when the car took off at a reasonable speed and Sesshoumaru, along with the car, disappeared. Authorities ask if you've seen either the vehicle: a red 2014 QX70 5.0AWD with a license plate 徳島580あ46-49 or the missing child: Sesshoumaru Taishou, silver-white hair, amber eyes, standing at a height of 165.1cm (5'5") –"**

At the description of me, they showed a picture of me and I had to groan. Of all the damn pictures he gave the press, why did it have to be _that one_! It was a picture of me…_smiling_. Ugh! It was the day I had won that city-held Shogi tournament. I was holding up the first place trophy grinning at the cameraman – who happened to be my father.

"Well aren't you a pretty thing smiling like that," I turn my head sharply to the sound at the doorway. I glare, it was Purple guy. "But I have to say," he began walking towards me, plopping down on the far side of the couch. I scooted away from him, but my escape was thwarted when my back touched against the arm rest. "You're prettier when you glare like that," he leered at me. "But I wonder how you'll look when you're eyes are glazed over with either lust or fear," He moved closer to me.

"You will not touch me," I growled out against my better judgment. I was in no position to be speaking out against him like this; even though I would _never _in a million years allow him to touch him. It was probably much better to let him run with his illusions then give him reason to play on those illusions.

"Oh really?" He leaned in closer, his nose almost touching mines. His breath was horrid.

"Yes, really," That wasn't me but the Purple guy was suddenly thrown away from me. "Stop being such an idiot," I looked up to see my 'savior' being Red eyes. "It looks like your father works fast. We're going to have to hit the road if we don't want to be caught early on…besides I need to give our _contractor _a call," All while he said this, he was staring at me. He turned his gaze away from me to regard Purple guy. "Goshinki, you need to lay low for awhile. Until people can't identify you as the one who drove off in the car. I'm pretty sure they could easily pick you out in a crowd," Isn't that the understatement of the year. Just one glance at the guy and you can tell he's different – I mean c'mon his skin is purple!

"What are we going to do with the kid?" Purple guy – well now I know his name is Goshinki – asked. I looked back at Red eyes as he sighed and crossed his arms. He was staring at me again.

"We're going to have to wait until the hype about his disappearance settles before we do anything. I'll give it a few months and the police force will be less on high-alert," He looked at Goshinki at his next words: "In the mean time, we're going to have to move to a more remote location," I shuddered. This did not spell well for me… "First we need to get you changed out of those clothes…"

**X – x – X Line Break X – x – X **

In the end, I was forced into this oversized sweatshirt with a hood, and these baggy sweatpants that wouldn't stay up on me. Even after tying the draw string the tightest it could go, the sweatpants still refused to stay up on me - I do believe that Goshankyou or whatever his name was-was taking too much satisfaction for that fact. They made me tie my hair up into a bun and pull the hood over my head. I was stuffed into the back of a Nissan Cube – you'd think for hardened criminals they'd have something a little less….square…

"So, where did you have in mind?" Goshinki asked. He was the one in the driver seat, the one he was speaking to was Red eyes.

"Musō," Red eyes said. I tuned their conversation out for the most part. This was not looking good for me at all. I stared out at the passing scenery; trees, trees, and more trees. We had to be far away from Tokyo by now…that was a given. But that news reporter said 4hours….was I really gone for 4 hours? It felt like it'd been a day. Well, the sun was setting now so the day is almost done. I started drifting off at some point because someone was shaking me awake now. I looked up at my assailant to find that it was Red eyes. "Thought you might want this… You've been mumbling about it for awhile," I look down to what he's holding out to me. It was Hot Ginger Ale! I took the offered beverage, staring down at it. I looked back up at him and he grinned slightly before turning back around in the seat.

Odd. Now that I have it, I don't even want it anymore…I just want to go home. With a forlorn sigh, I take a sip of the hot liquid and lean back against the window. I turn my gaze from the front back to the window I am leaning against. I hope my father isn't beating himself up too badly about this…knowing him he's probably beating up everyone around him…and I'm not really talking figuratively either.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

To escape confusion: Saitama, Akita, and Hokkaidō are prefectures.

Fujimi and Kitamoto are cities within Saitama prefecture.

_Updates are sporadic and usually 2k words in length. I've been a bit busy between school, family, and work, it's gotten a bit hectic and I hardly ever have free time for myself._

**Grand Theft Auto**

**Chapter 2: The impossible Becomes Possible; Meet Red Eyes**

Not only was I awakened by a crack, I was also awakened for the fact I _felt _that crack. The car was stopped abruptly and I was thrown forward, smacking my head against the dashboard. I sat up, rubbing my head and glaring at the idiot who caused it. "What _the fuck_ Goshinki?" I hissed. I saw his eyes cut towards me before he looked back to the front and resumed driving.

"I thought I saw a deer….and you were snoring," He said, shrugging his shoulders. My glare intensified – sometimes I wish looks could kill because this man would be death thousands of times over. He irritates me to the point I wish I could kill him, but I need him, as much as I don't want to admit it. He knows this is true and he exploits that…one of these days I'll make him regret all of the shit he's put me through and all of the shit he's gotten me into.

I glance into the back at the Taishou kid, he was still sleep. "Where we going again?" I turned to look at Goshinki again.

"We're stopping in Saitama for a bit. I need to have a word with our contractor in person," I said, turning to look out the window.

"What part of Saitama?"

"Fujimi,"

"Tell me why we didn't take the train?" I turned to give him a look. Did this idiot really just ask me that? Is he really this stupid or is he just fucking with me? I pray to kami he's just fucking with me because if he's really this stupid, I'm fucked…no I'm beyond fucked. I'm so far fucked, I'd make a good seasoned porn star….whatever that meant. I turned away from him with a frown. Great, now I'm _sounding_ like the dumb shit. Kami…this needs to end now….I can't turn into…_that. _With a sigh, I look back at him.

"Because, if we took a train, how would we transport the kid around without getting notice….plus that's not actually helping _your _case now is it, Mr. Purple Guy," I grumble the last part, turning my gaze back towards the passenger window.

"What are we doing after Fujimi?" I sigh again. Did he not listen to the plan when he, Biz, and I were speaking? This man….

"We're going to Hokkaidō," I said, turning to give him a blank look. "When we get to Saitama, after the talk in Fujimi, we're going to drive to Kitamoto to visit my sister. She has an RV waiting for us. We're taking the RV from Kitamoto to Akita where we'll take a ferry to Hokkaidō and meet up with Musō."

"Why are we going all the way to Akita to take a ferry to Hokkaidō? We could have just gotten on one back in Tokyo."

…

…

I turn to look at this idiot who had no brain. No. He can't be fucking around, I think he thought that was a legitimate question. "Are you daft?"

"No I hear just fine."

…

…

"You're an idiot," I sigh.

"My IQ is well above 25, thank you," I glare at him and he smirks. Yeah, he's just fucking with me. This man is something else. I glance over his person warily. At times I forget how manipulative this man is. He may even rival _me _at being a master of manipulation – yes…I consider myself a master because I do what I do and do it well.

**X – x – X Line Break X – x – X **

I stomped down the concrete stairs of the large white building. That son of a bitch _knew _the kid was going to be in the car. He old us specifically at that time because he _wanted _us to kidnap the kid. That _ass._ I storm my way towards where Goshinki parked in the garage. When I reached the car, the kid was still laying down in the back fast asleep and Goshinki had the seat leaned back fast asleep. That kid hasn't moved at all since we put him in the car. Something had to be up with him. I make my way around to the passenger side, where his head was, and opened the back door. His face was a bit flushed and his breath was coming out in short puffs. I placed my hand on his forehead and slid it down to his cheek, sighing afterwards...great the kid was sick. "Dad?" I frowned when the boy's eyes fluttered slightly. "Can you get my hot ginger ale?" I snorted a laugh. What was with this kid and that drink?

I guess we can pick some up. I sigh and close the door back and walk around to the driver side. I knock at the window causing Goshinki to jump and snort. I snickered as he glanced up at me with a frown.

"What?" He grouches.

"Move, I'm driving," I said simply. I took a step back as he swung the door open grumbling. I watched as he walked around the car and got into the passenger side. I shook my head and sat down in the car.

"We going to your sister's now?" I turned to look at him fiddling with the seat.

"Don't lean it back too much, the kid's head is behind you now," I told him, moving the driver seat up.

"Nnanananenenennan nanaannana," He was mocking what I just said and still pushing the chair back. "If he don't lift up suddenly, it won't hurt the brat," He grumbled. "Now shut the fuck up, drive, and let me sleep," I roll my eyes as he settles in the car. I start the car, put it in reverse, and back out of the garage. I hit the main road and we're off.

Some time passed by in silence before Goshinki spoke up again: "Where does your sister live again? And why exactly are we going to her?"

"She can solve your problem and get us an RV. She lives in Kitamoto,"

"How long is this going to take?" I sighed and rolled my eyes towards him.

"I thought you told me to shut the fuck up and drive. It'll only take about 42 minutes to get over there, depending on traffic," It was silent again.

"What did that guy say?"

"He said he fucking knew the kid was going to be in the car. He planned for this to happen," My sour mood returns after I recall the meeting I stormed away from. That pig should rot in hell. I'm all for stealing a piece of metal, but a piece of flesh? That is just going a bit too far and causing a little bit _too _much trouble! On top of that, it's bringing a bit _too _much attention to myself and if there is anything I hate more than snuffy, rich people, its being brought into the light.

Attention always leads to trouble in my line of work. I've never had a close encounter with the police, and I'm intending to keep it that way.

"What are we going to do after we get to Hokkaidō?"

"That is something we'll figure out as soon as we get there. My plan is to lay low in Hokkaidō…maybe leave the country entirely. We cannot be found out – not yet,"

"Hmm…"

**X – x – X Line Break X – x – X **

I sighed as I pull into my sister's driveway. So far so good. The only thing we had to do now is get rid of this car and get that RV. Well that and solve Goshinki's little problem. "You never did tell me what exactly our plans for the little brat were," Goshinki mumbled as he slammed the car door shut. I turn to look at him as he bends down to pull the boy from the back seat.

"I told you we'll deal with all the details when we get to our destination." I sigh, the mounting irritation I was feeling from earlier just grew even more. If he kept asking me questions of this nature, I was going to snap and forget all about this and just kill him. I led him to my sister's front door, but before I could knock, the door was opened to revel said lady – a splitting image of me for she was my twin (though deny it as she might, I am the better looking one).

"You are the loudest person on the planet," she said with a grimace. I pointed a finger at Goshinki.

"It's his fucking fault!"

"Didn't your mother ever teach you it was impolite to point?" He snickered.

"Yeah she also told me to stay away from idiots before I catch stupid," I snapped at him. "Get him in the house." I watch as Goshinki nodded passed my sister and walked into the house.

"Kagura," I call, gaining her attention. "I know you have questions-"

"Gee, whatever gave you that idea?" Her voice was just dripping with sarcasm. I glared at her and she returned my glare. "Just get in here, you idiot….I think you _did _catch stupid," I grumble in protest, but followed behind her. "That was the problem you wanted me to deal with?" I nodded as she looked over the man in question.

"Do you think you can do it?"

"I _know _I can do it," She huffed. I rolled my eyes. She was obviously related to me for how sure she was of herself. I have to say, I trust her with this task because _I'm _sure of her. I may be a biased party when I say this but: when she does her thing she does it well. She's a cosmetologist; perfect for the job at hand: dealing with purple skin. "Do you want a permanent fix?" She was talking to Goshinki now.

"A permanent fix for _what?_" He growled. I smirked and he glared at me.

"Naraku didn't tell you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Surprises are fun," I say to her before turning towards the hallway. "Do you have anything for fevers?"

"Why?" She asked. "And I meant for your skin. It's the only reason why you're here, right?"

"What? Naraku said we were getting an RV from you!" I snicker and walk away.

"We're also here for the RV, and to get rid of the cube."

"You have a Nissan Cube? I've always wanted one. Can I have it?"

"Sure, knock yourself out," I said with a shrug. "The medicine?"

"It's in the bathroom cabinet on the left side," I nod to her and follow her instructions. I loved her. She is my sister and my closest friend. She's was the only person I had growing up. It was just me and her against the world. It took me awhile, sifting through the different medications (for she always had more than she even needed. She didn't like going out the house much) to find the right one for the boy to take. I settled on a bottle of pills – shrugging I just took the whole bottles. Kagura was not going to _need _all 50 bottles of the stuff (I know she had them stashed somewhere out of sight) she wouldn't miss 1 bottle. I made myself back to where I left everyone last (in the sitting room) and stopped in the doorway. Holy crap. She actually did it….and it only took her but 30 minutes to do. Goshinki stood there in all is fuming glory with NORMAL shade of skin. I didn't believe it was possible.

"Now this crème lasts for 8 hours," She had one hand on her hip and the other holding the orange bottle with a squirt nozzle. "You should put it on 2 times a day and I guarantee in 6 months' time, you won't even need the crème anymore." She turned around to look at me. "Make sure he uses it,"

"He's not gonna make me do nothing!" Goshinki snapped with an angry growl.

"What – not being purple makes you irritable?" I asked sarcastically to which he responded with a yelled "shut the fuck up"

"Are we going or what?" He continued. I snickered and nodded.

"What's with the bottle?" Kagura asked. I glanced at her and nodded towards the boy on the couch.

"He's sick," I said. She frowned.

"Well, you make sure he's probably fed, keep fluids in him, and take those pills _once _a day. Those are really strong," I nod at her and motion for Goshinki to pick him up.

"Now what?" Goshinki asked.

"We go across the street and visit an old friend of mines. He can get us that RV," I said.

"Well what the fuck are we waitin for? Let's get a fucking move on!" I roll my eyes.

For some reason, I liked him better when he resembled Barney…


End file.
